ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaric Response
Barbaric Response was a competitor robot that fought in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars as well as the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was entered by the Barber family from Horsham, with the family surname being the origins of the robot's name. Barbaric Response did not enjoy much success in the main series, being eliminated in the second round in Series 6 by Firestorm 4 and the first round in Series 7 after it and Kan-Opener got stuck together. However, it finished runner-up in the Tag Team Terror competition of the second series of Extreme, alongside Hydra. Robot History Series 6 Barbaric Response faced three returning machines to Robot Wars; Spirit of Scorpion, X-Terminator and Robochicken in Round 1 of Series 6. It attacked Spirit of Scorpion, but was pushed into the side wall. Escaping, it pushed Spirit of Scorpion into Dead Metal's CPZ. Not long after, Barbaric Response and Spirit of Scorpion were pinned together, with only Barbaric Response making some sluggish movements. X-Terminator then pitted Barbaric Response, but it was still through to the next round. Much to Zac Barber's dread, it was drawn against the third seed Firestorm 4. Barbaric Response activated the pit and flipped Firestorm, but did not overturn them. Barbaric tried to pin Firestorm down, but this allowed Firestorm to get underneath them and push them towards Growler. Barbaric Response dodged the House Robot, and managed to avoid being flipped by Firestorm for a short time. Firestorm eventually flipped them, only for Barbaric Response to self-right. After flipping Refbot, Firestorm 4 flipped Barbaric Response towards the pit, which they avoided, before flipping them onto the side wall, where it could not self-right. However, with no Refbot to end the fight officially, cease was called without any damage done to Barbaric Response. Extreme 2 Barbaric Response completed in the Tag Team Terror competition, paired with Hydra. In the first round, they faced Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa, with Hydra and Velocirippa starting the battle first. After Hydra flipped, immobilised and pushed Velocirippa onto the flames, Barbaric Response chased Mighty Mouse and flipped it into Shunt, before pushing Mighty Mouse into Matilda's flywheel. This attack immobilised Mighty Mouse, before Hydra pushed it into the pit. In Round 2, Barbaric Response and Hydra faced X-Terminator and Mini Morg. Hydra and X-Terminator started the battle, with Hydra flipping X-Terminator into Dead Metal before Mini Morg lifted it. Barbaric Response then flipped Mini Morg, who rolled over, before pushing X-Terminator around. However, it was briefly caught by Dead Metal's pincers, only to escape and tag Hydra, which flipped Mini Morg twice. Mini Morg was then immobilised following an attack from Growler, and both Barbaric Response and Hydra won the subsequent judges' decision as a result. This ensured that Barbaric Response and Hydra went through to the final, where they faced Bulldog Breed and Robochicken. Hydra was flipped by Bulldog Breed early on, but Barbaric Response responded by flipping Bulldog Breed over and re-righting Hydra. However, it broke down shortly afterwards, and was pushed into a CPZ before being pecked at by Robochicken. With Hydra left unable to self-right after being flipped over by Bulldog Breed, both it and Barbaric Response were eliminated and sustained severe damage from Mr. Psycho, who used his hammer to smash the rear panel clean off Barbaric Response. Series 7 In the Series 7 eliminator, Barbaric Response was against Annihilator champions Kan-Opener and previous Round 1 drop-outs, Big Nipper and The Grim Reaper, who had not fought since Series 5 and Series 3 respectively. Barbaric Response slid underneath Big Nipper and tossed it a short distance across the arena. Kan-Opener then grabbed hold of Barbaric Response, while The Grim Reaper tried to flip it. Barbaric Response, still being gripped by Kan-Opener, was pushed around the arena. Big Nipper attacked Barbaric Response, which was still being held by Kan-Opener, despite the attempts by Growler to separate the machines. Kan-Opener tried to push Barbaric Response into the pit in the last few seconds, but Barbaric Response resisted and cease was called. The judges made their decision and eliminated Barbaric Response, along with Kan-Opener. Live Events Barbaric Response has competed in a few events in the UK today as well after being retired for many years. Back after retirement at Burgess-hill 2008, it stunned everyone, beating Bigger Brother and Kronic on its way to the final where it was beaten by Iron-Awe 5. However, at the next event at Reading, it reached the final again and got vengeance on Iron-Awe 5 and beat them again a year later in Burgess Hill 2009 to become champions. Barbaric Response has definitely enjoyed a lot more success in the live events today after also finishing as semi-finalist in the FRA UK Championships 2009. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Roaming Robots Competitors